


Soulless Without You

by blasiangyrl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasiangyrl/pseuds/blasiangyrl
Summary: Mondo is a voice actor, thanks to his friend Leon he ended up getting roped into doing a commercial that requires him to act out a marriage. Not only is he bad at it, Celestia is nagging him constantly about how bad he is doing. Mondo decides to practice on his own in the woods, he finally gets it right but ended up accidently finding the cursed man Kiyotaka Ishimaru.Turns out his soul was locked away in a ring by a witch named Junko and he can only control his body when he wears the ring.  Mondo decided to be the nice guy and help him out, working with Leon and Chihiro they hope to uncover the secrets of the ring and the curse, hoping to free his soul once and for all.It wont be easy though, magic still exists, although faded, it will prove to be dangerous as the four go on a adventure to help Ishimaru. They will have battles, heart aches, love and more to find the answers they desire.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Kiyotaka Ishimaru the Cursed Man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This was originally gonna be a one-shot but... I changed my mind! I don't know how far this story will go but If you like the chapter, please leave a comment! I love hearing your guys opinions!
> 
> (To be honest I don't know how good this is... >~<)

No Pov

Mondo sighed, he messed up his vows again. It had been 2 weeks now, the camera cut off and Celestia scoffed.

“Is it really that difficult for you to remember some simple lines? Makes me wonder how you became an actor.” Mondo growled

“S-shut up!... I didn’t want to do this job! I usually just do voice acting for badass characters not this romantic shit in person…!” Celestia sighed and simply called over her assistant Yamada to get her a cup of milk tea.

“Look, we have a deadline by next week, you need to be able to say these lines by then.” She gave him a stern look as she thanked Yamada for her tea, she took a sip, and a smile grew on her face. “It’s not like we are actually getting married. We are simply acting for an ad.” Mondo sighed

“I know…”

“If you know then do it right!” Celestia suddenly growled but she quickly returned to her smile. “You have till next week Oowada…” She says walking off. Mondo sighed and called his friend Leon to help him pack up for the day.

“Damn she really is a bitch huh” Leon says Mondo nods scoffing

“Yeah, she ain’t making this easy…” Mondo never considered doing this kind of romantic stuff before, the most he has done was voicing a man saving a girl from drowning and another from some big scary villain. But it never required any sort of romance… now he is getting asked to act out a real-life marriage? Mondo had no experience in that.

“Maybe you would do better if you practiced alone.” Leon suggested as they entered the car. Mondo thought about his suggestion. Being away from others could definitely reduce the stress he felt, and it would allow him to practice without others judging him constantly.

“You know what I will.” Mondo replies and Leon widen his eyes as he starts the engine

“Wait? Your taking my advice!? The world must be ending!” Mondo chuckles

“Shut up and drive me to the woods, the one I usually go to when I wanna be alone.” Leon nods and drives off.

Once they arrived Mondo jumped out the car and headed into the woods. “I’ll be quick hopefully” Leon nods and Mondo walked a decent length into the woods and soon stopped seeing a weird stick in the ground. _Well I can use this to act as the finger I put the ring on…_

Mondo took out the ring he was required to use in the scene, it was simple, a small ring with a diamond on top. With a sigh Mondo pulled out the vows he was meant to say from his pocket, he had written them a sticky note knowing he would probably forget the lines.

“Alright… Let’s do this right…” Mondo mutters

_“You and I both know how indecisive I can be at times. I simply don't like to make decisions. But if there is one decision in my life that I know is the right one, it's to spend the rest of my life with you. There is an infinite number of things I love about you. I love your thoughtfulness and your ability to keep me grounded. I love your loyalty to me and our relationship.”_

Mondo put the ring on the stick he found and smiled “I did it right!” Mondo smiled, now he just had to do it right at the camera and never deal with Celestia again. Mondo reached for the ring only for the stick that held the ring to twitch. Mondo froze, then quickly recovered, thinking he was seeing things he continued to reach for it only to see the stick curve like a finger. “The fuck!?” Mondo yelled backing up. Soon enough he saw the ground break underneath the stick, something was emerging from the ground.

It started with another stick like object, then another, until he realized it was _actual_ fingers, but by that point the full-on hand came out the ground moving frantically. Mondo backed up more before falling on his ass staring in shock as the hand slowly pushed itself out of the ground. Once a good length of it was out, it was able to grab onto a low branch and pull the rest of its body out.

Mondo was wide eyed, standing in front of him was a grown man. His skin was pale, his eyes were red, his hair was black, and he was wearing a white ripped up suit of some sort though it was filthy from the dirt. Mondo guessed he had to had been buried for a long time. If it wasn’t for the fact this was the weirdest shit Mondo had ever witnessed, he would say the man was quite nice looking.

“Hello, were you the one who returned this ring to me?” The man asked with a stern look on his face. Mondo was barely able to respond.

“Uh… I suppose…? What is going on?” Mondo suddenly asked, the man answered

“Some evil witch named Junko, cursed my soul into this ring. Now that the ring is on my finger it seems I am alive again.” Mondo was stunned and confused

“W-witch!?”

“I was sure I was done for since Junko is known for not giving people any hope for her victims.” Suddenly the man smiled “But seeing as I am out of my curse it must mean I’m not. How fitting you are quite nice looking.” Mondo blushed shaking his head.

“Whoa whoa whoa! This Is ridiculous! Witches? A soul filled ring? YOU?! No offense like I’m sure you’re a nice guy but… fuck… you just came out of the fucking ground like a zombie! How long have you been in there!?” the man suddenly put his finger to his chin and responded

“Don’t know but I’d have to say maybe 10000 years?” Mondo could feel himself choke on air

“10000!? You should be dead!” Mondo exclaimed; the man nodded

“I should be, but it seems Junko cast a spell to preserve my body while it was underground. In that ring I felt nothing, no hunger, no pain, it was just me and my thoughts… listening to few occasional people talk.” The man looked at Mondo in the eyes.

“I remember your voice clearly.”

“What?...”

“I remember you ranting about some people, crying, and even laughing. I grew fond you, I never expect you would somehow break the curse though.” The man says looking at the ring on his finger “Thank you for your help. You are doing some sort of play are you not?” Mondo didn’t respond, he was trying to get his thoughts together. This was all coming faster than he could process. “Well I suppose this belongs to you.” The man removed the ring off his finger only to fall down to the ground. Mondo snapped out of his trance and ran to the man shaking him.

“Hey! Dude you alright!?” Mondo shook him trying to wake him up, nothing was working. “Fuck…!” Mondo looked at the ring on the ground and picked it up sliding it back on the man’s finger and suddenly the man gasped a breath of air. He looked up seeing Mondo stare back at him worryingly, he slowly stands up, clearly having troubles. “Here lean on my shoulder.” Mondo offers the man takes his offer.

“Thank you… It would seem I need this ring on my body to be able to move properly…” The man concludes. _Makes sense I suppose…_ Mondo thinks to himself.

“Hey, why don’t you come to my place? I doubt you have anywhere to go to.” The man pondered for a moment before replying

“Sure, I most likely don’t know much about the world anymore…” They slowly make their way towards the car. Leon looks out the window and sees them, he quickly jumps out the car to help the man.

“What the hell happened to him?!” Mondo sighs

“It’s a long story…”

Once everyone was seated in the car properly. Leon began to drive off.

“So, what’s your name?” Leon asks, _that’s right I never even asked this dude’s name…_

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru.” Ishimaru replied looking at the radio of the pretty intensely. “What is this mechanic? In fact, what is this vehicle we are in?” Leon gave him a look through the rear-view mirror.

“Uh.. it’s a car…? And this is a radio?” Mondo sighed knowing he would have to explain eventually. So, he began to explain everything to Leon who widen his eyes. “No way dude? Really?” Both Ishimaru and Mondo nodded, and Leon shook his head.

“That’s crazy dude… I never would have thought something like that would happen… So wait… Witches, magic and other stuff all existed at one point?” Ishimaru gave Leon a look

“Are you implying it no longer exists now?”

“Yeah dude that stuff isn’t real.” Leon responded causing Ishimaru to shake his head

“No… Magic must still exist… I can feel it now… It’s faded but it Is there. Your generation must not feel it.” Ishimaru suddenly looks outside and widen his eyes to the bright lights of the city. “What kind of magic is that!?” He exclaims Mondo looks out the window as well and sees the city lights.

“Those are the city lights. Nice, aren’t they?” Mondo smiles and so does Ishimaru

“They are beautiful…” He was in awe. Mondo couldn’t help but chuckle at the man’s awe-struck behavior. _Cute…_ Mondo thought to himself. Finally arriving to the house, Ishimaru was able to walk on his own now though he was still slow. Once inside they see a small cute looking boy sitting on the couch typing away furiously on a laptop.

“Hey Chihiro.” Mondo greets causing the small boy to jump and look behind him.

“Oh! Hello Mondo, Leon, and…”

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru.” Ishimaru introduced himself and Chihiro nodded

“My name is Chihiro Fujisawki, Nice to meet you!” Chihiro smiled brightly and Ishimaru smiled back

“Hey, he’s gonna be staying with us for a while.” Chihiro crooked his head

“How come?... Oh! I have no problems with it! I just want to know you know…” he quickly says and Mondo begins to explain everything to him causing Chihiro to gasp.

“Really!? Wow.. I feel so sorry for you…” Chihiro looked towards the ground, Ishimaru shakes his head

“No need, Thanks to Mondo here I am back, I just need to keep this ring on me.” Ishimaru points to the ring on his finger.

“Alright guys, I know we all just met but I wanna make some ground rules about all of this.” Mondo suddenly says.

“First we should not tell anyone about the magic thing. Yes, the idea of magic is cool, but we shouldn’t tell that to just anyone we know. Not only would we look crazy, but we don’t want people trying to hunt us down to get info or some dumb shit… Not like any of us can use it anyway… Second Ishimaru, we need to teach you about the world there is probably a lot of shit you have never heard of or even seen… Third keep that ring on you at all times, it may seem obvious but your soul is still connected the thing as you said, without it your body can’t function…” Everyone nodded even Ishimaru

“I would rather not make much of a scene anyway, besides people forgetting about magic may be for the best… It caused so much distressed back then…” Ishimaru suddenly showed a sad look.

“Hey, Ishimaru you hungry?” Leon asked hoping to change the subject, Ishimaru soon felt his stomach rumble, he hasn’t eaten in 10000 years, if it wasn’t for the spell, he would have been practically begging for food.

“If you don’t mind, I would like something to eat…” Ishimaru said blushing hearing his stomach growl out loud and everyone else laughed.

“Come on you guys, let’s teach Ishimaru how to cook in the kitchen.” Mondo said smiling.

_Having one more person around wouldn’t hurt…_


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo and them teach Ishimaru how to make curry and play video game :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry I haven't been updating, school is a bitch so updates are going slow...  
> Please enjoy this chapter! The story starts off with them mostly learning about each other but drama and love will come in later chapters I promise!
> 
> PS: I will refer to Chihiro with he/him pronouns. It feels wrong of me to do she/her because he wanted to be seen as a man not a women. I have no problem with others seeing him as other things but this is who I see him as.

“Alright Ishimaru, you choose dinner since you are new here.” Mondo says as they entered the kitchen. Ishimaru thankfully, remembered how to bathe and was able to clean himself and change out of his clothes into some fresh ones. Though they were simply some left over clothes Mondo had, A white t-shirt matched with some gray sweatpants, Ishimaru was thankful he didn’t have to wear a dirty ripped up suit. They promised Ishimaru they would buy him clothes tomorrow once everyone was done with work.

“I don’t really know… I haven’t had a meal in so long… I do remember eating small meals though as I was usually busy with… Something…” Ishimaru rubbed his head groaning.

“Hey you good man?” Mondo asks, Ishimaru smiles.

“Please do not worry about me. I simply am having some trouble remembering things about myself… I can’t seem to remember what I did for a living or my family.”

“Damn.. That sucks dude..” Leon said, Ishimaru shook his head.

“It is alright. I’m sure I will remember with time. As for this meal I would love something with rice! Rice is one of my favorite things to eat as it is so easy to make and fills you up fast.” Ishimaru eyes seemed to glow a little as he mentioned his love for rice, causing Mondo to chuckle.

“No problem! We got plenty of rice, we could make some curry!” Everyone nodded except for Ishimaru who crooked his head.

“Curry? What type of food is that?” Mondo grinned at him.

“You’ll see.”

Soon enough the four men got to work making curry. Leon pealed the potatoes and handed them to Chihiro to wash and chop them. Mondo added oil to a pot and heated it, while it was heating. Mondo looked over to Ishimaru to see how he was doing and noticed he was struggling quite a bit with cutting the onions.

“What is this spell this vegetable has put on me!? I keep getting tears in my eyes!” Ishimaru was rubbing his eyes trying to keep the tears from blocking his vision. Mondo chuckled, coming behind Ishimaru he put his hand over his and guided his hands helping him cut the onion without as many tears. Mondo didn’t realize the blush on Ishimaru’s cheek as he guided his hand, not to mention Mondo was pressed up against Ishimaru.

Once they were done, Ishimaru thanked Mondo quietly and Mondo said it was no problem. Ishimaru thankfully regained his composure quickly allowing him to add the onions to the pan. After some debate, the four decided to use pork as the main meat for the curry. Ishimaru cut it into squares and allowed Leon to season it and add it to the pot. As Chihiro stirred the contents, Mondo instructed Leon to cut some carrots and Ishimaru to get a bowl of water from the sink to add in the pot while Mondo worked on the curry roux. Once Leon and Ishimaru were done they began to talk as they waited for Chihiro and Mondo to call for them again.

“So how have you enjoyed the cooking so far?” Leon asked, Ishimaru smiled.

“It has been a great learning experience! I learned that onions cause people to cry when cut incorrectly!” Ishimaru said smiling and Leon laughed.

“Already learning huh? Once we are done I wanna teach you about music!” Leon exclaimed.

“Don’t take lessons from him, he’ll blow out your eardrums with how loud he is.” Mondo comments causing Leon to pout.

“What!? People think I am pretty good because of my loud voice thank you very much!” Leon responds, Ishimaru laughs.

“I never have heard you play before, but I would love to listen.” Leon smiles

“See!? He believes in me!” Mondo shakes his head chuckling and opens the rice cooker and soon groans seeing that it is empty.

“Leon! Make some rice we completely ate the rest of the last batch!” Leon groans as well and face palms.

“God damnit... Well, this is a good chance to teach you how to make your favorite food our way!” Leon urged Ishimaru to follow him to the rice cooker and showed him all the steps needed to make a perfect batch of rice. Ishimaru watched carefully making sure to pay attention to his instructions so he would be able to make rice on his own. Once Leon was done, Ishimaru asked how long it would take for the rice to cook.

“Usually takes around 20-30 minutes. By the time the curry is done shimmering the rice should be done.” Leon responded. Mondo put the timer on for an hour and put the lid on the pot. He exited the kitchen along with everyone else, they pondered what to do until Chihiro spoke up.

“Oh! I know! Let’s teach Ishimaru-kun how to play video games!” Chihiro said excitingly.

“Hell yeah! Let’s play a fighting game!” Leon exclaimed.

“Didn’t know you wanted to get your ass handed to you again.” Mondo says smirking, causing Leon to scoff.

“Yeah right! You won by complete luck last time!”

“I do not know what a video game is, but I will try my best!” Ishimaru declared.

Soon enough the four of them began playing Super Smash Sisters. A game given to them by their kind friend Chiaki, she ended up winning a copy from a gaming tournament despite already having the game, so she had given it to Chihiro as a birthday present last year. Ishimaru was doing pretty decent once he learned the rules.

“You bastard!” Mondo cursed as Leon pushed him off the edge causing him to lose a second life. Leon laughed, but quickly frowned once he saw his character get killed by Ishimaru.

“What the fuck!?...” Ishimaru smirked at Leon’s reaction.

“Don’t forget that I am here Leon.” Ishimaru says confidently. Soon enough the game ended with Chihiro as the winner.

“Ah man...” Leon sulked; he was in last again, Ishimaru was in a lucky second place while Mondo was in third.

“Oh! I just remembered! I have this cool rpg game Chiaki also gave me!” Chihiro ran over to the shelf, pulled out a disk box and showed it happily. “It’s local multiplayer, called Dungeon Quest! Four players so I didn’t try playing it since we didn’t have a full party before but now, with Ishimaru-kun, we do!” Chihiro opened the box and put the disk into the console. Once it loaded up, they listened to the story which was very simple, they needed to save the royal family of the kingdom from the four Dark Generals.

“Alright guys! We need a balance team!” Chihiro tells them.

“Well, I’m being the DPS!” Leon declared.

“No way! I kick more ass than you on a daily basis!” Mondo argues.

“Um... Ishimaru-kun! What do you want to be!” Chihiro suddenly asks trying to ignore the two men bickering besides him.

“Well... I would like the be someone wise and kind maybe... a priest?” Ishimaru slowly went over to the priest selecting them, Chihiro smiled.

“Wow! Awesome choice Ishimaru-kun! Now we have a healer!” Chihiro soon picks a small mage next to him.

“Alright guys! Who do you think would be a better DPS!?” Leon asks

“Um... I don’t know....” Chihiro says quietly, not liking that he was put on the spot.

“Well... I think both of you would be amazing dps! So, I think we just need to figure out who fits the last role needed better which is...?” Ishimaru looks at Chihiro for an answer.

“Oh! Last role is tank! They are slow but can protect others and do decent damage.” Chihiro says.

“Then I think Mondo should be the knight. He seems like a person who put others before himself. Plus, his figure fits it the job more than Leon’s.” Ishimaru said smiling. Mondo blushed, people usually says he looks selfish or scary when first seeing him.

 _Hell, even Leon and Chihiro get scared when I yell, and we have lived together for a year..._ Mondo soon enough picked the knight character, Leon picked the assassin while grinning, he elbowed Mondo.

“Getting all flustered big guy?” Leon teased, Mondo growled and smacked his head causing the red head to yelp in pain.

Soon enough they were on their quest, they went through many battles and were leveling up nicely. They decide to explore a cave for equipment and money, Leon soon enough sees a chest at the end of the cave they were exploring.

“Alright!” Leon runs up the chest opening it without a worry.

“Leon! Wait...!” Chihiro warns and just as he feared, the battle music started, and they were fighting a mimic chest.

“What the fuck...!? The chest is attacking me!” Leon yells as the chest chews off half his health.

“Mimic chests are monsters, they trick people into opening them... Once they do... well they try to eat you...” Chihiro says sadly, he casts a fire spell on the chest and does about half its health. “Thankfully, they are weak to fire it seems.”

Ishimaru began to quickly heal Leon but as soon as he was done the mimic chest attempted to bite him.

“WATCH OUT!” Mondo yelled as he jumped in front of Ishimaru, tanking the hit for him. The mimic thankfully did little damage allowing Mondo to counterattack it and finish it off.

“Wow! That was an amazing reaction Mondo!” Chihiro praised as he collected the drops. Mondo grinned with pride.

“Aw! It was nothing but child’s play!”

“If it wasn’t for you Mondo, I would have lost most of my health! I must thank you properly!” Ishimaru exclaimed.

“No you don’t it’s my job. Don’t sweat it.” Mondo ruffled Ishimaru’s hair causing a pout from the man as he attempted to fix it.

“Alright guys let’s finish this dungeon then head to the town for supplies. Then we can go finish the next storyline quest.” Chihiro explained though before they could finish, they heard the alarm in the kitchen ring.

“FINALLY I’M STARVING!” Leon exclaimed running to the kitchen.

“You better not touch that food Kuwata!” Mondo yelled following him. Much to Leon’s disappointment, Mondo forced Leon to sit and wait for him to make each of them plates. Once he passed the food to everyone, Leon quickly began to scarf down his food. Chihiro ate normally, while Ishimaru stared at his food in amazement.

“It looks delicious… I’ve never thought of mixing food like this.” Ishimaru slowly took some rice and curry into his spoon and put it in his mouth. Quickly his eyes seemed to glow as he quickly took in another bite. Mondo chuckled, seeing the man eat with haste.

“You like it huh? Told ya!” Ishimaru quickly blushed and slowed down his pace.

“Excuse my manners, I never had a meal this good for as long as I can remember…” Mondo shook his head.

“Don’t sweat it! Eat as much as you want! You deserve it considering how long you haven’t eaten.” Ishimaru smiled and ate happily watching Mondo curse Leon out for trying to get seconds so quickly. Chihiro poked Ishimaru causing him to turn to the small man.

“Here! Have some!” Chihiro passed him a pack of cookies.

“What are these?” Ishimaru stared at the sweets with interest.

“Cookies! I don’t know why but I feel like you would like mint dark chocolate favor.” Chihiro smiles as he opened his chocolate chip pack.

“No cookies till you finish eating your dinner Chihiro.” Mondo said pulling the cookies out of Chihiro hands causing him to pout.

“Fine dad…” Chihiro puffed his cheeks and Mondo blushed and Leon began to wheeze as he tried to hold back his laughter.

“I-I’m no one’s dad!” Mondo yells his face red with embarrassment only causing Leon to laugh.

“You act like one though! Over the year you gotten rid of your tough guy act and became more of a dad! You basically treat us like kids!” Leon finally begins to laugh and Mondo growls.

“You know what fine… I am a dad… So I declare you two are grounded for the night!” Mondo smirks causing Leon and Chihiro to grow pale.

“W-what!? You can’t do that!” Chihiro studders out.

“Yeah man! We aren’t actually kids!” Leon yells.

“You are now! No desert for you Chihiro and Leon no music!” Leon scoffs as Chihiro begins to plead with Mondo reaching for the cookies Mondo held above his head.

“If you are our dad then Ishimaru must be our mom!” Leon suddenly exclaims smirking. Ishimaru chokes on his food and begins to cough a little before responding.

“What!? I am a man not a woman!” Ishimaru coughed some more, Mondo quickly handed him a glass of water and Ishimaru chugs it down quickly. Once he was done, he was blushing red.

“You must want me to ground ya for a month Leon!” Mondo growls cracking his fists.

“What?~ You don’t think Ishimaru would be a good parent?” Leon chuckles running from Mondo fists.

“First of all if I were a parent with Mondo, I would be papa or father! Second do not put me into your… thing so suddenly!” Ishimaru exclaimed.

“Oh so you don’t mind being a parent with Mondo?” Leon asks as he dodged another grab from Mondo. Ishimaru blushed and looked away.

“Mondo… Punish him properly…” Ishimaru calmly says as he opens his pack of cookies. He finished his food awhile ago and put one of the cookies in his mouth, he smiled widely at the sweet bitter mint.

“No need to ask…” Mondo glared at Leon then grins and jumped him tackling him to the floor and began to ruffle his hair hard.

“AH! HELP ME!” Leon screamed. Chihiro shook his head and grabbed his cookies from the counter Mondo put them on. He began to eat them quickly and smiled at Ishimaru.

“Hope you will excuse us for all our… you know…” Chihiro says, Ishimaru smiles.

“Do not worry Chihiro! This is the most fun I’ve had in years! 10000 to be exact…” Ishimaru glanced at the two play fighting and then looked his cookies.

_This is what friends are huh…? I hope it will stay like this…_

Ishimaru placed another in his mouth, thinking of all the good times that may come in the future.


End file.
